Hair diseases, including hair loss (alopecia), baldness, withered hair, white hair, and so forth, are common, and can be distressing. Methods for treating such hair diseases include topical drugs, ingestible medications, and surgery (for example, through implantation of hair plugs to replace missing hair). However, these methods may require a lengthy and arduous course of treatment, may be expensive, and may not be effective. Topical drug treatments may require that the person must be treated in a specific location, which can be inconvenient. Further, long-term use of such treatments may yield toxic side effects, cause scalp injury, and otherwise affect the health of the individual receiving treatment.
It is desirable to find improved methods and apparatuses for promoting hair growth.